Marry You
by saiyurin
Summary: Quick songfic based on the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. It's based on that song, but creative freedom says it doesn't stick exactly to the song, aha...
1. i think i wanna marry you

"So Xiao, what should we do now~?"

The oriental nation stared at his companion, his lips twitching with a faint smile. He liked it when Taiwan called him by his human name, though he'd never admit it aloud. She could probably tell anyways.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

Taiwan and Hong Kong had both just exited a small restaurant where they had had dinner—and a couple of drinks. Hong Kong raised a curious eyebrow at her, obviously amused at how her personality changed with just a little alcohol. That stereotype that Asians had low alcohol tolerance? True. For Taiwan, at least. Hong Kong had been at England's house long enough to know how to hold his own alcohol. Not her. She went from polite and worrisome to carefree and reckless. It made him laugh. On the inside, that was. Like he'd show that much emotion in public. But again, they had just had some drinks; he could pretend he was a silly drunkard and no one should care.

Hong Kong let out a laugh, a chuckle. It was a nice feeling compared to his usual deadpan disposition.

"It's pretty tonight~" she stated a little…drowsily. He put an arm around her, in case she should stumble. She didn't, yet he kept his arm around her anyways. It was a cool night out, so he could say she was cold in case anyone asked questions. Not that anyone should; there were no other nations present. But still, the other 'more recognized' nations liked to keep the two Asian nations distant—they were worried Taiwan and Hong Kong would become too powerful together, their economies and cultures and statuses being what they were. But he didn't want to think about those kinds of things. It was the holidays, and he had come to visit Taiwan and spend some time with her. He hadn't spent some time alone with her in decades. Honestly, he missed her. Hong Kong felt he could be himself around her, just her.

"Hmmn, let's… do something ridiculous."

"Like?"

"Y'know, something stupid and dumb. Teenager-ly. Mmhmmm, yeah. We haven't done anything fun since that last United Nations Meeting! Hwah~" She let out a long sigh, apparently amused at the sight of her own breath in the cold air.

"Sure." He agreed without a second thought—she usually came up with interesting ideas anyways. However, Hong Kong had forgotten that Taiwan was also 'usually' sober.

They walked on, going nowhere in particular. They observed the sights and sounds and smells of Taiwan's home. Hong Kong was reminded of his own home. Many of the things here were parallel to his own. There was another thing he liked about Taiwan—she made him feel at home more than anyone.

"Hey hey hey, Xiao."

Hong Kong met her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She grinned mischievously in return and subtly changed the direction they were walking.

"I think I know what we're gonna do now~"

Taiwan started giggling. Hong Kong poked her, unsure what to think.

"What? Tell me."

He kept asking, but she couldn't stop laughing enough to respond properly. After a full minute of her just giggling and strangers staring at them oddly, she finally found the breath.

"I think—pfft, l-let's, oh man, I think, I think—"

"Mei, spit it out already!"

"I think I wanna marry you." And she busted out giggling again, even louder and harder before. Hong Kong thought for a second on what she said, before falling into laughter alongside her. They clung to each other, giggling and laughing and not caring at the passersby who raised eyebrows at them. It was just so _funny_. Alcohol did things to your sense of humor, apparently.

A minute or so later, Hong Kong was holding his stomach and panting for air. Taiwan was doing the same, while additionally wiping at the tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Dammit Mei, how do you come up with this stuff-…"

"Shut up Xiao, you know it's brilliant. Just say yes."

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

"REALLY?" Taiwan almost shouted.

"I don't see why not. You probably have us walking in the direction of some chapel or marriage office right now anyways," Hong Kong retorted with a shrug and smile. She was drunk and probably wouldn't remember in the morning anyways, what was there to lose? It'd make a funny memory. He needed more of those these days, anyways.

"Damn, you're good."

"Aren't I always~" He teased.

"Shut up."

"You do know if our bosses knew, we'd get in a load of trouble, right?"

She huffed and stuck her tongue out.

"This is plainly a personal marriage, neither political nor national. We are allowed personal lives as long as they don't affect our countries," she recited, hands on her hips and a defiant expression on her face.

"We'll still get in trouble, and you're okay with that?"

"Yep!"

"I should take you drinking more."

"Alcohol is fun fun fun~" She swung her arms out and twirled around in the middle of the sidewalk. He watched her, her long hair whirling around her. Her eyes danced, her smile was warm, and her cheeks were pink. Hong Kong committed that image of her to his memory, that image of her happy and carefree and lovely. He would have let her continue twirling, but she was getting dizzy and in near danger of hitting other pedestrians.

Hong Kong chuckled and put his arm around her again. She was silly, oh so silly. And you know what? He wanted to be silly along with her. He didn't know if it really was the alcohol that made him think so… openly, or if it was just the way he felt with her. Taiwan made him feel happy, made him feel like himself. The way she spoke to him, the things she did for him, the way she acted towards him, the way she simply _looked_ at him.

His thoughts were interrupted by none other than the girl he was thinking about.

"I wonder what Kiku will think?" Taiwan wondered aloud.

"Kiku? Pfft. What about, what will Yao think?"

"Ooooh, like I'm _so scared_ of that big bad Shinatty fanboy," she dragged out, making a dramatic face.

"How about we keep it a secret?" Hong Kong suggested.

"No one will know…? Tempting idea~" She stopped and pointed to a small building, nestled between a convenience store and karaoke bar. "Ready, Xiao?"

"If you're ready, Mei."

And up the steps they went, Hong Kong opening the door and subtly smiling as they stepped inside the warm, fragrant building.


	2. decorated with a butterfly

A week or so later, both nations were at a New Year's party being hosted by Japan. There were a lot of nations there, yet eventually Hong Kong found himself still surrounded by mainly Asians. He chatted some with Yong Soo, keeping an eye on Taiwan. He didn't want her getting alcohol here of all places. Sure, he liked seeing her drunk once and a while—but that didn't mean he liked the _others _seeing her that way. He wanted to keep her silly drunkard personality a secret for himself and himself only.

"Oiii, earth to Hong Kong, people are noticing you staring, da-ze," Korea poked. Hong Kong quickly turned back to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing anyways, da-ze? Making sure France doesn't get her or anything? Vietnam's right there, nothing will happen!"

"None of your business."

Hong Kong stared at the various alcohol sources in the room—bottles of sake, vodka, American and German and Danish beers. His hand fingered the plastic toy ring in his pocket, remembering the night he had gotten it.

After he and Taiwan had gotten _married_, they headed over to the convenience store for some ice cream. While there, he had noticed little vending machines that children usually like. A few coins less later, Taiwan had a ring that was too big for her and Hong Kong had one that was too small. Those toys never fit like they were supposed to—but that was all right, they switched and voila. Both rings were a somewhat transparent orange colour, and both had a butterfly design on it. A little girly for him, but the memory it carried made up for that.

The morning after that night, they had continued with life as if nothing had happened. He assumed she had forgotten, so he acted as if he did too.

"Hmph, Hong Kong. So your attention keeps shifting from Taiwan to the alcohol in the room, then back, da-ze."

Hong Kong ignored him. Yong Soo was only observant when he wanted to be, pff.

"If you want to get her a drink, then goooo! It'll do you both some good. You're both always too uptight, da-ze!" The Korean nodded, agreeing with himself and laughing.

Well, until it seemed he was struck with some sort of different thought. His laughter stopped and his expression went from playful to semi-serious. Serious as the Korean could get, at least.

"Ah, Hong Kong! Problem, there's a problem with the plan!" He exclaimed animatedly.

"Since when was there a plan?" Hong Kong questioned blankly, his gaze still subtly on Taiwan. Korea grabbed his shoulders and shook, Hong Kong's head rolling back and forth uncomfortably. He glared at the Korean, but like the loud nation would notice.

"Hong Kong! Taiwan. ISN'T. AFFECTED. BY ALCOHOL."

"Korea, shut u—wait, what?"

"It won't work, Taiwan isn't affected by alcohol!"

"Of course she is, I've seen her-"

Before Hong Kong could finish the sentence, Korea had grabbed China (who happened to be nearby) and pulled him over.

"Aniki, Aniki! Tell Hong Kong what you told me earlier!"

"Aiyah, I don't think Vietnam likes it when you-"

"NO, NOT THAT DA-ZE, THE OTHER THING!"

"Oh! Taiwan is not affected by most alcohol aru?"

Korea nodded, and Hong Kong stared at China suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, apparently when she lived with Japan, he taught her how to be unaffected by it aru. That sly bastard, he needs to tell me how he did it… "

"But…" Hong Kong began. China shrugged, and Korea butt back in.

"I think it's true, da-ze. I met up with her once before to talk about economy, and she drank a couple glasses and seemed completely fine! It was amazing! I thought Asians couldn't hold their alcohol!"

"But I saw h-"

Before he could finish, Hong Kong was interrupted again. But this time, it wasn't by Korea.

"Geez, you boys are so loud!" Vietnam scolded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Taiwan questioned, eyes wide and curious. Both the Asian girls had heard most of Korea's yelling, of course.

Hong Kong shrugged, and directed a warning glare at Korea, who didn't notice. He was already too busy harassing Vietnam, so Hong Kong gave a soft sigh of relief.

"Nothing really." He responded casually, eying Taiwan. If she really didn't get drunk, then… that meant she should remember what happened after they left the restaurant. She just smiled at him for a second and turned back to laugh at Korea and Vietnam.

But…when Taiwan raised her hand to cover her mouth while laughing, her long sleeve slid back ever-so-slightly and exposed her thin, soft fingers.

One of which donned a small, plastic toy ring, decorated with a butterfly.

* * *

AHHHH I'm sorry, I just wrote something up quick to let you all know I am not dead! Just super swamped with real life and school and stuff. ;u; I'm working on request #2, which is the political relations between HK/Taiwan. That one is taking also a while because I am picky and it must be right on the dot when it comes to political things. Also, Christmas is coming up, so I'm wayyy busy getting gifts done gah.

Anyways, yes, the first chapter was the one based on the song really, the second was more for gag... :'D idk.

Thank you to my kind cousin for giving me a song to base it on, because I was really going through somewhat of a writer's block lol. The second song you picked will be nice for Christmas.

Oh yeah, if you didn't figure it out:  
Xiao = Hong Kong  
Mei = Taiwan

Himaruya recently released potential human names for Taiwan & Hong Kong, so I used the ones I liked the best. Xiao Mei for Taiwan, and Li Xiao-chun for HK. :) Both Mei and Li mean plums, isn't that cute? :D The Xiao in Taiwan's name means 'dawn' however, while the Xiao in Hong Kong's means 'little'. Same romanization, though~


End file.
